Regrets
by xDont CrY
Summary: Regret is a bad feeling you have when you feel of loss or disappointment. It makes you want to turn back time and correct the wrongs that you did. Have you ever had regrets? I had. SasuxSaku NaruxHina NejixTen ShikaxIno.
1. Welcome Home!

Erm.. think of this story as a better ' Our Hatred '.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Summary : Regret is a bad feeling you have when you feel of loss or disappointment in your mind. It makes you want to turn back time and correct the wrongs that you did. Have you ever had any regrets? I did. SasuxSaku ShikaxIno NaruxHina NejixTen.

* * *

It was an early morning , and they ( Sakura , Ino , Hinata , Tenten ) were just coming back from a severe mission .

" Hmm...do you think they'll miss us?" Hinata asked..after years she still love the blonde hair idiot.

" Of course they will they love us right ? Silly Hinata. " Ino answered back . It was true , the boys did love the girls they just didn't know it.

" Ne , guys let's keep going I can almost see the gate ." Tenten told them . The gate is not far away from here.

" Let's hurry so we can surprise them ! I wanna see the looks on their faces ! " Sakura snickered at the thought of the peoples face when they saw them come back from a 7- months long mission .

They finally reached Khonoha and poofed to the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

In The Hokage's Tower

Tsunade was drinking sake like usual except this time Shizune had to work on paper work more often since Sakura was not here.

Outside the office the girls could her screams of " Shizune!! Get me MORE SAKE !! " and " Tsuande-Sama!! I think you have enough!! Stop look! The papers are flowing !!"

It was indeed good to be back , they didn't bothered knocking they just came right in.

" Who in the hell would come in without permission!!" The drunken Sannin yelled.

" Tsuande-Sama!! Its them!! The girls! They're back Tsuande-Sama!" Shizune exclaimed

At that moment Tsunade heard she looked up to see 4 familiar smiling faces of Sakura , Ino , Hinata , Tenten .

' Welcome back girls! Oh how i missed you ! Doesn't feel great to be back? " Tsunade exclaimed as she hugged them one by one.

" I know Tsuande - Sama but , where are the boys? " They asked .

" I don't know much , but i have a feeling they're in the training grounds . "

" Alright , Tsunade-Sama and Shizune-Chan , We'll be seeing you guys later.! " And with that they left leaving no sound behind.

They all went their separate ways finding each boy .

* * *

_ With Sakura , Sakura's p.o.v _

I see Sasuke standing there with another girl..

She had _some_ pretty features .( keyword - some )

She have blazing red hair , slutty short clothes that seem to say she is a slut right there. ( guess who ? you guessed it right it's...The dumbass bitch Karin ) She wore glasses . And her face looked pretty weird right there , I mean a freakin _thing_ on her lips!.

" So..Sasuke-kun the girl you said , Sakura right? Is she prettier or stronger than me?" Karin asked Sasuke..

_Dammit say yes Sasuke! How could you..! I_ thought.

" Hn. No your prettier than her , way hotter , and stronger she's too weak." Sasuke said monotoned .

_At that moment i felt.._

* * *

_With Ino , Ino's P.O.V_

I see Shikamaru watching clouds again but this time not alone.

There was a girl with him. I can tell he love her more than he loved me.She was very pretty . Long twilight colored hair with a pretty face that almost rivals Ino's . Average schoolgirl body , and a Khonoha headband .

" Shika-kun...do you love me? I love you ..." She asked Shikamaru. "_I thought i was the only one to call Shikmaru by Shika-kun..." I_ thought . My eyes getting watery.

" Of course troublesome woman..." _I thought he only calls me troublesome woman..!_ And at that moment I feel hot tears falling down my face.

But I dare not make any sounds.

" Do you love me more than that girl , Ino? " She had asked again.

" Of course Yumi...I love you ...more than Ino.." Shikamaru had said , once again , but this time he got up and kissed Yumi..

_That moment i felt .._

* * *

_With Hinata Hinata's P.O.V_

Naruto-Kun was there in the training grounds eating ramen with a girl , _Thats not me.._I thought

She was pretty , She had an elegant face with scarlet hair , cascading down her face as the wind blows. A little less curvy than me.. I hate to say it but her body was almost perfect!

After they finished their ramen ..they were kissing..

" Naruto-kun! Lets spar again! This time I'm not letting you win! " She asked.

" Aww Takara-chan! " He said..

_Naruto-kun! i trusted you...and right there I felt._

* * *

_With Tenten , Tenten's P.O.V_

Here I was...thinking I how stupid i was for loving him.., I mean look at that!! He and another girl is hugging each other .!!

That girl was simply near perfect...her curves fit her body . Her shoulder length forest green hair flowing to the side. She wore a tight outfit that makes her breast stand out like a whore.

She and Neji were sparring . Then when they reached their limit . And had to rest.

" Well Moriko , that was the best spar I had..your stronger than Tenten.." Neji's face seems calm but his voice was striking of tiredness .

" Who's Tenten..who is she to you? You love me right? " That girl , Moriko or whatever had asked Neji. " Of course I love you..Tenten is just a friend not even close to me." I can tell Neji's face was bored.

_Neji..how stupid am I and here I am thinking you would love me..but I was wrong..never in my life i felt .._

* * *

_" Felt so betrayed and replaced..."_

At all the same moment they thought that , they ran out of their hiding places and it startled the boys and the bit- i mean other girls.

They quickly ran to the Hokage tower ...

* * *

Eep I left you at cliffey!!

Sorry it was short or whatever .

I'll make it longer next time.

Anyways.

Review please!


	2. To Stop Akatsuki!

Umm...later on some OCs are gonna be in this story soon.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Summary : Shunned by the boys ( Sasuke , Naruto , Shikamaru , Neji ) , pittied by the people , they walk down the road of regret. Regrets of ever coming back.

I might have some spelling errors . Sorry .

Thanks for the reviews

Tee Hee.

* * *

_Where we left off..._

_" Felt so betrayed and replaced..."_

At all the same moment they thought that , they ran out of their hiding places and it startled the boys and the bit- I mean other girls.

They quickly ran to the Hokage Tower...

_And the story continues.._

They quickly ran to the Hokage Tower..they didn't bother greeting anyone. They were rushing.

" Huh? Hinata, Tenten , Ino? What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked curious of why Hinata and Ino had tears streaming down their face.

" N-naruto-k-kun -hic- l-l-loves another -hic- g-girl. " Hinata murmured during hiccups. Tears were falling from her face and she looked like a mess.

" What? You too? Neji already have another that he sees she's stronger than me! " Tenten yelled. She was to mad to cry.

" Don't -hic- t-tell me -hic- all of u-us got c-cheated on? -hic- " Ino asked. She already know the answer to that. She just feel like asking since crying and do nothing is gonna get her thinking more about Shikamaru.

" Well yeah.. but I'm planing on leaving did the guys tell you , you were too weak? I plan on getting stronger!" Sakura stated.

" I'll go...with you Sakura-chan..I want to get stronger.." Ino and Tenten said.

" Hinata? Will you come as well? " The pink-haired medic asked the raven - haired Byakugan user.

" Sure..I got nothing left in Khonoha.." Hinata murmured softly as they all walk in the Hokage's office.

_In The Hokage's Office_

" Huh? What are you four doing here..?" Tsunade asked the four girls as she drank her bottle of strong sake.

" Tsuande-sama... We ..want to leave the village. please..let us! We want to escape from this nightmare." Ino begged , eyes filled of hope.

" Why? You just came back! And now you wanna go again? Explain and maybe .." Tsunade questioned them four.

" We have nothing left in Khonoha , nothing to lose. I mean they left us right? Please Tsuande-sama .." Sakura begged.

" The boys? What?! Alright I understand but Khonoha can't have you leaving us! I mean you four are the top kunoichis. ANBU even wants you! What if you get kidnapped or something? And how long are you gonna be gone anyways!? " Tsunade filled with rage once she heard the boys left them.

" We can handle ourselves Tsunade-sama. We need this. We're only miserable here , and your answer to how long is at least 3 to 4 years." Tenten said with a firm voice.

" We need this..please Tsunade-sama we're still loyal to Khonoha we won't betray it.." Hinata whispered enough for all of them to hear. While Ino ad Sakura were hopping for Tsunade to let them go.

" Alright...if your miserable here...but one problem out there and I'm sending squads out! " Tsunade's voice was stern.

All eyes of the four of them immediately filled with happiness and stain tears were no longer on faces.

" Thank you Tsunade-sama! We'll be back soon alright? Tell the boys we hope they're happy with their new girlfriends.! " The four girls cried out and came up to hug the Godaime before leaving Khonoha for a long time..

* * *

_At midnight , The Gate_

" Any words before we leave..? " Tenten asked . " I just wanna say ...The years here was the best of my life except meeting Sasuke and all." Sakura said monotoned.

Ino just shrugged. And then Hinata came up and said a few words " The years here in Khonoha , I'm glad i met you three .." Hinata smiled.

Tenten didn't really want to speak at all.

" Ok lets head out! " Ino yelled out of nowhere , surprising the other three.

And with that they headed out..

* * *

They have been walking for a long time and got really sleepy. So they camped near a tree.

" I was thinking , we should form an organization. One thats strong..and we really need to eliminate Akatsuki and other criminals..." Hinata ex cogitated.

" Sure...we'll worry about that tomorrow...right now..I really want to get some sleep.." Ino yawned. As she went into the big tent.

* * *

_TimeSkip Tomorrow _

They traveled traveled for hours . They found a village , it looks strange , almost as though... it's deserted ...

" This looks creepy! Let's go back.!" Ino whispered as walking away from the village. " No way Ino , stop being a chicken and lets find out..why ." Sakura yelled at Ino for leaving and grabbed her by the shirt.

" The people must have flee...from something...or someone." Tenten stated. It looked creepy deserted.

They walked into an old bar. There were a few people hiding there." Hey why are you people hiding?" Hinata asked the moment she walked right in.

They walked towards a family. " Spit it out! Why are you guys hiding?!" Tenten screeched . The people were trembling for their lives being scared by Tenten.

She walked towards a lady. " R-red C-clouds..Don't hurt me! " The lady trembled before Tenten.

" Maybe..it's Akatsuki? " Sakura asked as they walk towards one another. " Maybe..but what is Akatsuki doing here? What do they want here?" Ino questioned.They all were thinking very hard until a voice stopped them from their thoughts.

" Those Akatsuki people you say...they kidnapped this girl..she's from a very special clan but she doesn't have potential to become a ninja. If only there was someone to train her." An Old Lady said .

" Maybe Akatsuki wants to train her? Why? " Tenten questioned the other 3 girls. " To make her become a killing machine.." Hinata said.

" Well we have to stop them! We just can't sit here and let an innocent girl be forced to become a killing machine! " Sakura yelled , anger in her eyes. As she pound her fist on the table near by - which shattered.

" We really need to eliminate Akatsuki too! " Ino said. They left the village training to become stronger. And to stop a very certain criminal organization

* * *

Soo.. um at least it's a hundred words longer? ..

Review Pls


End file.
